


Loki's Play Toy

by Loki_is_my_Lover



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 05:25:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15789834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_is_my_Lover/pseuds/Loki_is_my_Lover
Summary: Set during the first Avenger's movie. Loki found himself a mortal play toy to relieve his stress while here on Earth trying to conquer the world. Shameless PWP. Enjoy!





	Loki's Play Toy

We’ve fucked on every surface in every one of Loki’s rooms, as no one would dare disturb the mad god in his lair. But he is my mad god and I can't help but marvel at his genius and daring as he implements his plot to be the master of our world. That he would chose me, a mortal, to be his companion during his undertaking fills me with a certain amount of pride and no small amount of awe. Not that I presume he thinks of me as an equal, but it is good to know that my Master treasures me in some small capacity. And oh, what a wonderful way to be useful to the god of mischief.

One day, Loki throws open the doors to the bed chambers while I am lying on the bed in a green silk robe. I smile up at him and he gives me that smirk that I am beginning to learn to love, because it means today is going to be a very pleasant one.

He offers his hand to me, and I let him slide me off the bed. He kisses me gently, and then a bit harder and I feel his hand undo the ties on my robe until it falls open. He pauses in his kisses for a moment, talking against my mouth, “You have been in my thoughts all morning. I cannot get you out; I must have you before I can get any work done today.” He confesses and kisses me once more before sliding his hand into my hair and pulling my head to the side, exposing my neck for him. He bites down hard and fast, tearing a gasp from my throat and making my knees weak. He slides his hands inside my robes and pulls me to him with one arm behind my back, supporting me, the other ripping away the robe from my chest to expose my nipples.

He sucks hungrily on one of them and I moan, letting him support most of my weight. He lavishes the same attention on the other one and I can't help but gasp again and reach up to tangle my hands into the supple leather of his coat. He pulls me back upright and shoves the robe off my shoulders, letting it pool in a discarded heap on the floor. I shiver a bit in the cool air, but soon Loki's body is warming mine and his mouth on my body is lighting a fire within me.

After a few more moments in which my brain may have gotten lost in a haze of ecstasy, Loki gave a low chuckle. "I love how responsive you are, my dear," he says and slides a finger between my thighs. "Already so wet and ready for me."

All I can do is nod and he smirks at me again before releasing me and walking back out the bedroom door to stand in the middle of the living room. I watch him crook his finger at the chair and it skids to him across the floor to him. He stands in front of it and motions for me. "Prove to me that you want it." He says and stands there, every inch the Norse god. I drop to my knees and crawl across the floor between us until I am at his feet. I run my hands up his legs to frame his groin before reaching for his pants. I hurriedly unbuckle them and pull them down to mid thigh releasing his cock for me. I move my hands to cup his ass and just as I'm about to put my mouth on him, his hands in my hair bring me up short. I whine but halt my movement. "Say please, love." He commands.

"Please." I whisper immediately, opening my mouth and rolling my eyes up to his. He smiles and then snaps his hips forward, almost choking me before I can adjust to him in my mouth. I fight not to bite down as he begins to thrust into my mouth, his hands still tangled in my hair, holding me there for his pleasure. I squeeze his ass in my hands, gently digging my nails into his cheeks. I hear him let out a satisfied mmmm above me and he jerks his hands in my hair just a bit. Just as my jaw is starting to ache, he pulls out of my mouth and releases my hair. He sits back into the chair, and I pull his pants further down his legs.

"Stand before me mortal." He commands and I get to my feet. He reaches out and draws me closer to straddle him with a hand on my hip. He leans forward and licks a warm line up my stomach before biting me just underneath my right breast. I moan for him and he chuckles at my wanton display. He repeats the bite on my other side and then on my stomach just above my belly button. I am completely undone and I can feel my body wet and ready for him. "Please Master," I cry out as he bites my hip.

"Please what?” He asked with a grin.

"Harder." I beg.

He laughs. “Harder? Darling, if I bite you any harder I shall break the skin…”

"Yes..." I whisper out in a breathless hiss and shiver. I see instant heat in his eyes and he draws me down to sit in his lap. "As my lady wishes," he whispers along my neck and then bites me. I cry out for him as I feel his teeth break the skin of my neck. He releases me with his teeth and licks the wound before moving to my collar bone and repeating the process. I'm breathing heavily by now, writhing in his lap and I can feel his cock brushing my most intimate parts which just makes me writhe more. He bites me once more just above my left breast, getting a piece of my flesh in his mouth and leaving a perfect imprint of his teeth above my heart.

I'm shaking with the need to be filled by him and I try to scoot down on his lap and impale myself on him, making eager noises. He helps me by lifting my body and slowly sliding me down onto his cock. We both moan simultaneously and I give him a nip on his bottom lip before slowly lifting my hips and then rocking back down onto him until we're as close as it’s possible for two beings to be.

We paused there for a moment, reveling in the sensations and then I'm moving again, raising up off him and sliding back down. His hands gripped my waist to help me move on him, his fingers digging in hard enough that I know from experience there'll be a set of finger-sized bruises for a few days. The thought makes me shiver and I leaned in to give him a kiss. Our tongues do battle for control, but I submit quickly, letting his tongue invade my mouth as his manhood invades my body.

He pulls out of the kiss and leans forward to whisper in my ear. "You taste like sin." He says, in a delightfully low voice and then prevents me from sliding fully back down on to him on my next thrust. He changes his angle in the chair just a little and then he's thrusting up into me as I'm being held above him.

My legs start to shake as Loki pounds into me, hitting that spot inside me with each thrust. Soon, I can feel the orgasm building low in my body. "Yes, yes, oh god, I'm close." I warn him as my eyes flutter closed. I can feel him get a good grip on my hips as he thrusts up a couple more times and whispers into my ear, "Come for me"; just as I feel the orgasm explode inside me sending me writhing and thrashing and screaming, digging my fingers into the leather of his coat. I writhe so hard I almost break his grip, which is why he had gotten such a good hold on me.

He chuckles at my display. "I love how you give yourself over to the pleasure that I bring you."

I can't even speak yet, just lie on his lap and learn to breathe again, so I just nod. He gives me a moment to recover, but soon, he reminds me that he has not had his pleasure yet by sliding his finger between us to touch me; causing me to cry out and clench around him. After a few moments he stops and instructs me to stand. "Turn around." he says and I do so. He guides me down onto himself again and I lean back so I'm resting the back of my head on his shoulder. He guides me to start moving on him and after we have set a rhythm, he reaches around to touch me again.

My orgasm builds even quicker this time, and soon I'm struggling to keep a rhythm while Loki's fingers draw me closer and closer to ecstasy. Loki pulls me down on him, stilling my movements with his cock deep inside me, his fingers continuing to flick over me. My moans are getting more and more desperate and soon I'm gasping, "Loki, oh god, oh god. fuck, I'm going to come."

He bites my neck again, leaving another mark and growls into my ear, "Who do you belong to? Scream it for me." The combination of his skilled fingers and his devastating voice in my ear throw me over the edge and I writhe on him, screaming his name while my inner walls squeeze around him. I throw my arm back and wrap it around his neck and shoulders to anchor myself to reality as my surroundings fade and I feel like my body is floating.

Loki continues to touch me through my orgasm, and I come back to myself already writhing and primed for another release. As I get close, Loki pushes me forward so my hands are on his knees and he grips my hips and holds me steady so he can thrust into me. His earlier work has opened me up enough so he can pound into me with his considerable length, if not with his godly strength. I can feel him start to lose control as he continues to thrust, bringing me to the brink again. He grabs my hair as he thrusts a few more times and then comes inside me, moaning my name as he does so. My name on his lips and the feeling off him expanding inside me with his release throws me over the edge and I cry out again, digging my fingernails into his legs, leaving half-moons marks in his skin.

I end up lying on his lap; him slumped over me, while we both re-learn how to breathe. He eventually sits up, laying a couple of kisses on my back and then encouraging me to stand. I stand, but my legs are not ready to hold me and I almost fall again as I try to walk and he is there, having already fixed his clothes, lifting me in his arms to carry me back to the bed. I curl into his chest as he carries me and he lays another kiss on my forehead. "My beautiful, wonderful, mortal." he says, laying me on the bed. "Rest now, while I take care of some business to put my plans in motion. I will be back tonight, and I expect you to be well rested by then, for I am not nearly done with you." He says, voice low with promise. I shiver again and nod. "Yes Master." I promise and snuggle into the blankets of the bed. I stay awake long enough to watch him walk out of the bedroom and through the living room, closing the outer door behind him before falling into a deep, sated sleep.


End file.
